BZComedy
BZComedy is an epicomedy written by -Blackout-. Season One In the first season, all the members of BZP fall victim to a Cyberman plot which involves transferring them into cyberspace, and then conquering the whole of BZP (which is an island in the BZComedy universe). Luckily, some members are able to escape the initial conquest, and they start a resistance movement to overthrow the Cybermen, which is briefly defeated when the majority of its members are captured and forced to work in the bandwidth mines alongside the rest of BZP's population by the Daleks. After being rescued by a group of remaining resistance members lead by NNH, the members lead an attack on the Doctor Who villains' headquarters, rescue Omega Blademan/Thyme Lord (who was accidentally left behind during the mine attack), and face the leader of the Cybermen, the Cyber-Leader and his personal guard, the ShadowWraiths. The ShadowWraiths were defeated, and the Cyber-Leader was eliminated by Globin, an assassin sent by the Cyber-Leader's employer, the Overlord, who then used a magic wand to teleport all the Daleks and Cybermen away, leaving the BZP members to start a society while at the same time figure out a way to leave cyberspace. Meanwhile, the Overlord promises that the war has only just begun..... Season Two The second season begins with a news report about an explosion which destroyed a building on Furman Avenue, which turns out to be a bombing for which Ynot is framed. -Blackout- then hires a lawyer (who turns out to be an old friend of his from the resistance, MakutaKlak) to defend him in court. This attempt succeeds, and Ynot is successfully cleared of all charges. The next episode features a failed attempt by The Master to conquer BZP using an army of mind-controlled comedy characters. (The author considers this to be the worst episode of the entire series, mainly because it was written late at night) This was followed by the two-part season finale, CRISIS, which finally explained the purpose of the suspicious package left at Furman Avenue some time before the events of the first chapter of season 2, and the real identity of the Overlord. The first part ended with the destruction of the Staff Headquarters by a paper bomb (yes, you read that right), leaving questions as to whether the cast had survived or not (which the author deliberately left ambiguous so he could read the speculation), and the second part ended with Globin possibly dead, the Overlord definitely dead, and his ship exploding while the Doctor Who theme tune played. Season Three The third season begins with the cast being rescued from the Overlord's exploding ship by the Doctor, and a group of mysterious beings talking about something called "the Key". In the next chapter, the cast end up being dumped on top of the Tower of Theories, and end up having to jump off. CSB is then taken away by an ambulance, which turned out to be driven by Globin, who was now being employed by the Master (who had survived his long fall due to a large fluffy pillow that Health & Safety insisted on putting there). CSB was then used as a template for a clone army, which would've succeeded in conquering BZP if it wasn't for Neelh's mysterious powers, which turned the cast back into their normal forms (after they had been turned into monkeys by something called Weapon 117), gave them the location of the Master, allowing -Blackout- to crush and presumably kill him (which Globin had already been ordered to do by the mysterious beings), and then teleported them to the Master's profile, allowing them to destroy the army, which had gone insane after its leader was presumably killed. The characters then broke the fourth wall by noting that the episode wasn't what the author had planned, and the episode then ended on a cliffhanger when everyone realized that the plot was being manipulated. The manipulator of the plot then turned out to be the Anti-Author, who tried to destroy the entire comedy. He defeated the entire cast, except for Neelh, who destroyed him. Season Four Season Four began with the cast in hospital, recovering from their fight with the Anti-Author, only to be forced to flee said hospital by the Staff, who are apparently under the control of a mysterious person. They gain information about why this is happening from Unit#phntk1 and his "Daily Days newspaper company", but the building they were in was then blown up. After a brief fight with Iruini Nuva and some Hero Factory characters, the characters steal a car, attach a jet engine to it to make it fly, and crash it into the Staff Headquarters, destroying it. They were then teleported.....somewhere, at which point the author stopped writing the comedy. Character list Main characters *-Blackout- *Ynot *Omega Blademan/Thyme Lord *Chibinuva Sonic Burst *NNH *MakutaKlak *lewafan21 *ironman197 *Neelh of Suburbia *Kazi Toa of Ice *Unit#phntk1 Non-main characters *Black Six *Than: Matoran of Anger/Than the Moa *Turakii *Random FA *Zooplankton *Coolhand *The Doctor Villains See BZComedy villains Notes *The original idea for BZComedy came from a comic -Blackout- read on another forum. It then evolved to become what it is now. *CSB is frequently harmed for comedic purposes. Medically speaking, he should be dead. *If an episode features the Master, it must be followed by the season finale. Category:Comedies Category:Characters